Dragon Ball Shadows
by dinoton101
Summary: Long ago anther sayian came to Earth the same time Goku did.But he never forgot who he was.But he still use his power for good.Wail growing up he fought his share of villians but now A new treat is come will he poraird
1. Chapter 1

I do not own dragon ball z

Dragon Ball Shadows

Characthers

Shadx:A sayain sit to the same planet as Goku,but unlike Goku he remeber that he a was taken in by a old masrshel arts master who was the head of the shadow school.  
A nigja like is 22 at the begain of Dragon Ball has black a black has also had some training under Master Roshi and King kai.  
The Attacks are.

Kage Seishin Ryuu.(Shadow Spirit dragon)A move that kind of like dragon fist.

Terra Destoyer:A move that could destory a planet.

Novia Vaiw:B blast that kind of like Kamemahamaha and Big bang attack,  
_

Ryuu-He is Shadx father and is alive .He is 51 at the begain of had long heair like Raditz.  
Ryuu is kind of has the attitude of Vergeta. When Shadx frist meet him Ryuu alsmost killed Shadx.

Look at Bardocks attacks.  
_

Dra-A human like dragon who ones serve under his master the dragon lord with is a demon dragon who should up after The Z fighter was off to Planet Namek.  
Dra his kind of like how Picoolo is and Nova Shenron.

(same as Nova shenron.)

Xegta:Is Shadx rivil and once is a sayianWhen he first should up he was after the Earth Dragon came at the same time Vergta and Nappa he land in the wrong felt him coming from miles and stop Xergta jion the Shadow fighters.  
He look like the Twin of Vergta.  
Attack are like Vergta _  
Jack:The son of is 4 at the begaining of look like his father.  
Attacks(See Gohan).  
_

_  
Villians:  
ColdJR:The Older borther of Frieza and was in line to take the throne but after Destory to take over planet that he was sent off to be put in jail but he killed very one of the gardes set off to anther planet with he took over and rename it Planet He heard about the Dragon Balls over the scouter he set off to Earth not knowing that Kami was already he got there he ment up with a villian known as the Dragon Lord and they jion Forcs to Kill the Shadow look like a cross between Cooler and King Cold.

He has Death beam ,super Nova, and many more attacks.

The Dragon Lord: Is one of Shadx greatest a human that has the power to conroll plans were to take controll over Shenron,but with Kami dead shenron could not be he use his powers to try to take over the Shadx and the ours found out and put a stop to him.  
When Cold Jr came to Earth the team up and almost kill the Shadow Fighters.

His attack:

Dragon rain:He send the dragon to rain fire on you.

Dragon attack it like dragon fist mix with kamehamaha.

and more.

Shadx Masters

Master Naruto;Is the head member of his clan and take Shadx in as his own.  
He is very powerful.A memberr of the shadow has been train under many master form his fromer homeland and is said to be very he was younger He was hated in his villge(This is not Naruto from the show he just kind of base on himNaruto move to Amercia to get away from the people who hated he from a clan here he started to teach other the way of the day Naruto found Shadx he was look for some food ,but insead fond the baby in a pod looking thing.  
Naruto took the baby in and rasie him to be his story short train Shadx until he can not teach him no more so he send him to Master Roshi.  
_

Master Rohi:Master Roshi is an ancient and wise martial arts master, and the first character to wield the trademark Kamehameha. Though he seems frail, Roshi is actually a mighty warrior. He trained Grandpa Gohan, Ox-King, Shadx,Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. Master Roshi is both the archetypal wise old man and a perverted old man, the latter being typical of shonen manga. Sometimes, he gets cranky, which further provides comic relief. His companions are usually Oolong, Turtle, and Launch.  
His home is Kame House, a shack on a small isolated island which serves as a gathering place for his friends _  
King Kai:Like all Shin-jins, King Kai was born on Planet Kaishin.  
He became a Kai and went on the live on his own planet located at the end of the Snake Way in the Other World. There, he lives with a monkey named Bubbles and a motor-mouth grasshopper named Gregory, and he spends his time counting the blades of grass, contemplating the heavens, and seeing how far he can pee. On his planet, he teaches powerful techniques such as the Spirit Bomb and Kaio-ken to those who visit him. The planet used to be so big that its diameter was about 100 times that of its current size and King Kai enjoyed his hobby, driving. T hen, one day, the God of Destruction Bills stopped by and they played a video game together (it was a car racing one). Bills lost and the planet was destroyed by the peeved God of Destruction, so King Kai took a large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that he could have fun driving there.[1] With the other Kais of the universe, King Kai fought and emprisoned the galaxy pirate Bojack and his team in a star He has train many Shadx was killed deering the buu saga he train under king kai.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Shadow I don't own Dragon Ball Z ProloGE.

Master Naruto has had a hard ever sent he was a kid he has been hated by every at the age of 19 he left Japan for the U.S.A. and live on his he came across this old shact in the back ally of New York, and went he was in there he heard somwthing behind grab his kunbi and turn to see a boy about the age of 15 holding a gun at him"He me your money now!"He throw a smock bomb abd he was gone.  
"Where is he?"The boy Naruto apper around behind holding his knife to the guy kid drop the gun and stared shacking.'Now get to the grond now kid.  
"Said kid went to the ground."It isn't smart to sneck up on someone who could kill you."He said."Sorry I just saw you had money and I had not had anything to eat in a long time."  
He said."Naruto put up is knife and pull him up."If that all you want you should have just on by the way my name Naurtuo what your."He said."I'm Luke and this battle Naruto got Luke something to eat and even tought him the art of days later Naruto move into the shact, and fixt it one day Luke came up came back with all his freinds and ask Naruto to train all of this Naruto took them all in and they from a clan.  
Naruto enter all kind of tourament and ment a strange they became friend every guy was name ment on the day Roshi found the Founden of youth and they both drunk from never had any kids of his own but he does take in many years later that would was a dark in stormy night the lights in the shadow school fickered on and the only thing you could here was a someone bracking into the awock to the rush down find a boy that look to about four year old."Boy what are you doing?"He ask."I was hunnry and had no place to go."Said the look at the boy and saw something in him."Boy where are your parent why would they lock you out."He didn't mister I have noone.  
.I been on my onw a while."He said."Then come stay with me.I have athouth room."He said."Thank mister."Said the liitle did old know there was antherthing to the you look closer arould his wasit you could see a tail unriviling it as they went in a small pool of blood ran down the street from the orphanage with was a block away from Naruto school.

Back inside

Naruto could tell the boy was up to something from the start,but something about him reminded him of his self."So son what your name?"Ask Naruto."My name is Shadx."He said."Why where you out side by your you be in a orphanage ?"He ask."Yes but I ran away from there after a killer came in and killed everyone."He said.''So let me make you a bed,and get you some more close.:He said as he walk Shadx pull out his scouter,and call his prince."This is Shadx I still have not made contracts with my partner yet.I was told he would be here."He said,but nothing but stadict came up."Taht leace I can clam anther person.  
"He then came back with a black gai and gave it to then put it on .Later that night Shadx made his move.  
and kill almost every kid in the school in there wock up Naruto and he went out in his studnets sleeping saw Shadx standing over the bodies of the dead red eyes just looking at Naruto."What have you done."He as the 4 year old." thank foreverything but I have a mission to compleat and I'm after to do that I can't let you live."He said."What are you."He ask.  
'I an part of a ulmite warioer rasce.I am a sayain."He look at the boy and the bodies on the saw the eye of the boy and he knew something was boy eyes look sad like he hated doing this forsomereson."Shadx I know you don't want to do this.  
You don't have to I still other you a plasce here.I'll keep you salf."He said."That what my father said before he sent me off and he die.  
How could a low level like you help me."He ask."You call me a low level but I can senit your level and it lower then I can help you."He said."Even after I kill all the kids and staff here?'He ask."Yes Shadx you will ever be alone anymore.I be your grampa."He said.  
Shadx stared to cry and was pick up Shadx and set him in the bed.''He night Naruto tought everything he knew to Shadx.  
At the age of Sevn Shadx was already strong he could lift 1000 bls .He learn many thing like the move Novia waive , and the the Shadow Kamhamaha Shadx turn 10 Naruto had tought him every thing he knew so he sent him to his old freind Master Shadx made it to the island Roshi already had two was a little a bald kind of thought it was funny when he fell through the then he saw anther kid right by eye widen."No it can't me mush of taken a liken to this planet too then."He this Shadx walk up to master Roshi."You must be master Roshi,my graanpa has told me alot about you.'He said.'' are you?"He ask."I'm Shadx my granpa sent me here to train yonger you."Said Shadx."Who your granpa?"He ask."Oh he said you where an old frined of his."He said."His name is Naruto.''So old Naruto his still I'm afeared that I all ready have too students already."He said."Shadx look down."But I gust if you help Krillian and Goku over there find a lady for me,then I gest I could train you too."He Shadx set off with Goku and Krillian. On the flying Nimbus. untile the came on a girl change to a rock and thife and other people hurting the Goku jump down and save brought her back to Master like her so mush he desied to train learn many thing ubder the wacthful eye of even made frined with Krillin an there one thing that he did not how Goku did not know what he even call him Kakarot but Goku just thought he was talking about food. He now know why he could never find his had forgoten everything even the was a good thing to him now.

2 year later on Shadx enter a world tournament with Goku and Krillian. Shadx fought throw many battles in this tourment but lost to a man name Jackie the Tourment Shadx set back to the U.S. and enter many more,but he would soon faces his most difficly emey ever.A villian know as the Dra.A dragon who fought for a man who called his slef the Dragon after being betten by Shadx he fly off to train for a remach agant when Shadx turn 18 he ment his wift and got marry and two year later they had there first born son and name him after a fraind of the faimly who live a couble mile name him Jack.  
Later when Shadx was working for there frined a cople a week after Jack was born he fond a one year old boy in Jack feild before Jack was born and before he got marry (Not the baby) He take the child the Jack and give it to him and

They name him Corvent keep an eye on this kid for four years after seeing what the boy realy was,but like Goku he could tell this boy could not tell what he when Corvent got older Shadx and Adopeted father started to train Shadx met his wife and got marry and then had Jack.

Eever sent Shadx and Goku bet there greatest emey where bten the Earth has enter a time of pease,but that all about to change.

Three space podes are traveling throw head to Earth

Pleace revie


End file.
